The Last One
by LadyMuis
Summary: After the success of their portable swamp prank the twins decide to leave one last prank before leaving Hogwarts.


_**The Last One**_

While the school was still caught up in the aftermath of Fred and George deploying their portable swamp, the two were already plotting their next prank. This prank would be somewhat the same but would not affect every one, rather it was meant for one person precisely. This would be the last prank they would do at the school as they had to leave in the week. A quick rock, paper, scissors, decided that Fred would get the supplies for their plan and George would make the needed preparations for it while Fred was away.

First Fred had to sneak out of Hogwarts and apparate to Diagon Alley for his supplies. So he set off from the abandoned classroom they had set up office in and started walking down the castle casually. Like he totally hadn't pulled an enormous and difficult to remove prank on the school. The thought of the faces of the teachers, especially Umbridge, made him laugh all over again. With a spring in his step he arrived at the statue of Gregory the Smarmy, carefully looked around the empty corridor to make sure no one saw where he was going and slipped behind the statue into the hidden passageway. This passageway would lead Fred underneath the school grounds and out behind the three Broomsticks, from there he would apparate to Diagon Alley. Humming a cheerful tune he started to transfigure his clothes and appearance and continued on with a bit more hurry, so he wouldn't be missed for very long.

Meanwhile George was going over the notes they had made in the preparations of the Portable Swamp and the ones they had drawn up just before on their new prank. They were similar to an extend so George could use some of the spells and potions used in the Swamp for what they had planned. Grabbing a new piece of parchment he started to scribble a multitude of spells and potions with extra notes on how to adjust them to what they wanted. First he had to change the spell used for the little dirt that could be found into almost white, fine sand, next was a potion used to create a source of water. This had to become clear azure coloured water instead of the murky goo that filled the swamp. The hardest thing they had to do was turning a ceiling into a clear sky with a warm sun. Fred had said this was nearly impossible, ''We are good but not that good,'' is what Fred had said. George had looked at his twin skeptically saying. ''Never say never.'' and had started drafting the arithmancy for the spell needed to achieve a clear sky ceiling. Now George was done organizing their notes, he got up and went to the library for some extra research on the new spell he was making and any risks in changing the other spells and potions.

Over the next week the two pranksters worked clock round to finish the prank intime, the swamp originally took them a month to put together. Even if the space was smaller than they used for the swamp it still was a lot of work. Both Fred and George had finished preparation work on the same day as planning. Fred returned before dinner was served and George had finished up his research later that night, he had used information on the enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall to make a spell that did the same but in a predetermined setting and for a limited time. Now they were making the finishing touches on everything, batting away several Aviatomobiles that had taken off all the while. Originally they had incorporated them into the prank but they couldn't make the little flying cars do what they wanted them to do when they wanted it. So they left the little buggers flying around.

Finally on Saturday night everything was ready to be placed. With a tired sight both twins plopped down on a weathered couch, the last thing left was breaking into the Headmaster's Office and pack their belongings to leave. Grinning George said, ''We did it Fred, our last prank is almost done.'' ''You are right there brother, I had never expected you to pull off that spell to change the ceiling.'' Fred said, grinning just as much. With regret Fred got up and moved to the door, '' Let's go clean out our dorm room before Umbridge burns everything.'' With a scowl George got up as well, ''Only if that vile woman would dare to touch anything of ours.'' Venom dripping for his voice.

The next morning after they had breakfast in the kitchens they went to the classroom one last time to pick up the prank and take one last look at their base of operations for the last seven years. They would miss the place and were sad that they had to leave like that, but with that awful woman they just couldn't stay. Harry would manage going against her, they were sure of it. stepping out of the classroom the door closed with a cold click, they got going to their next and last destination in the school not looking back at their childhood behind the old door.

Shortly after they arrived at the gargoyle, giving him the current password to move aside and went up the stairs, Fred carrying the prank and George on the look-out for anyone that might see them. It was a good thing they overheard Umbridge demanding the password several weeks prior from professor McGonagall to have a talk with headmaster Dumbledore. So now they stood in the Headmaster's office looking for the right spot to hide the prank. Eventually it was decided that it would best fit in one of the cabinets behind the desk, as it all fitted in a small suitcase Fred had bought on the first day of preparation. And not long after they made their way out of Hogwarts grounds dragging their trunks behind them and wearing identical gins, spreading from ear to ear.

* * *

After Umbridge was captured by the centaurs Dumbledore returned to Hogwarts to continue his post as Headmaster of the school. Sadly the toad woman wasn't any good at keeping paper work, so for the first week on returning on the job Dumbledore was busy clearing up the mess she made of the school's administration. And so after a week he felt perfectly miserable and weary of the boring work he had done in the past days. With a sight he sat back in his chair, taking a moment off from the parchments cluttering his desk, reflecting on the happenings of the last school year. He had done the much needed research on horcruxes and not to forget he had to deal with one of fudge's minions trying to take over his school. Albus was sure of it that this year again hadn't been a quiet one, deep in thought he reached for the bowl of sherbet lemons grabbing the last one left and popped it in his mouth. Not knowing to him taking out that last piece of candy activated a complex piece of magic, hidden behind him in a cabinet.

At first the old headmaster didn't notice a thing as he went back bowen deeply over the parchments in front of him, humming a cheerful tune as he sucked on his sherbet lemon. With soft plops furniture started to disappear and slowly sand started to pour out from the cabinet behind the headmaster's chair. Fawkes gawked as his perch also disappeared underneath him, alerting Albus just on the moment the sherbet lemon broke open in his mouth making him pull a sour face as he noticed something was going on in his office. While taking in what was happening his desk also disappeared parchments and all included. Now the office was almost empty and the floor was barely visible as sand covered nearly every inch. lastly the headmaster's chair popped away while he sat there flabbergasted and landed on a comfortable lounge chair instead of falling on the ground. His clothes transfigured into shorts and a Hawaiian shirt and a cool tropical drink in his hand.

Meanwhile the ceiling had turned into a clear cerulean blue with a warm sun burning down in the office. And the trickle of water could be heard as a clear stream of water trickled down from one of the other cabinets close to the door, forming a small pool of azure coloured water. Lastly a letter appeared on the lap of the headmaster. With a chuckle he read how the Weasley twins explained that he had worked too hard as he had eaten all of his sherbet lemons and needed some time off. The beach would only remove itself when he had taken the proper time off and they reminded him to regularly use sunscreen to protect himself from burning to a crisp.

With a wave of his hand he summoned a parasol and sat back in his chair relaxing and eager to take advantage of the offered holiday, but not before he stated one last thing to himself. ''Those two are brilliant, they might even rival James and his friends years ago.'' Thinking back to the time the Marauders roamed the halls of the castle.

* * *

 _Thank you very much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review, because those will be appreciated a lot. And maybe check out my profile and other stories._

 _This fiction was written for the Gred and Forge's April Fools Birthday Extravaganza! Event from The Golden Snitch forum._

 _For this fiction I used the prompts:_

 _(object) Aviatomobile_

 _(setting) Dumbledore's Office_

 _(word) Tropical_

 _(word) Brilliant_

 _(colour) Cerulean_

 _(dialogue) ''Never say never.'' / ''Never.''_

 _Word count: 1554_

 _LadyMuis, Mahoutokoro School of Magic, Kaze_


End file.
